paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
ChaseMarshall.wmv
THIS IS AN URGENT MESSAGE TO YOU ALL! PLEASE READ AND FORWARD THIS! There is a video circulating over the Internet that depicts Chase and Marshall being pupnapped from The Lookout, bound, gagged, tortured, cut, whipped, and killed, with their eyes gouged out. The name of the video is simply called ChaseMarshall.wmv. It was uploaded on reddit by username ppfan92. Obviously, this is one deranged PAW Patrol fan! The video had been reuploaded 152 times, shared 56 times, blogged 176 times, and it was heard all over the news, including the PAW Patrol Wiki. Talk about popularity. The entire video is a half hour long, HQ quality, and it starts with Chase and Marshall sleeping in their puphouses. Then, two mysterious figures,dressed in black ceremonial robes, grab the pups, and stuffs them into bags. That was the last time the PAW Patrol would ever see of them. The video is so gruesome and gory, I can't even explain the video to you. If you want to watch it, be my guest. Just look for ChaseMarshall.wmv on google and be aware that you WILL regret watching this. This video has been flagged so many times, and this video is still up on reddit, Tumblr, YouTube, Twitter, and even here at the PAW Patrol wiki. THIS VIDEO SHOWS OUR TWO LOVABLE PUPS BEING TORTURED AND KILLED! Two perfectly good reasons why this video should be REMOVED! But no, it's still up. Why? Because people are demented! They love watching pups being tortured and killed and animal abuse! Where's the ASPCA or PETA when you need them? Now I can't sleep anymore. I lost the will to sleep ever since I watched this video with my college roommate at night. Now, whenever I look at pictures of Chase and Marshall, I can't help but to be reminded of this awful video. It's a viral video gone wrong. PAW Patrol is just not the same without Chase and Marshall. I died a little inside. Even as I speak, ChaseMarshall.wmv is being watched and shared. Stop the insanity! It's the new social phenomenon around the world! To the people who did this to Chase and Marshall, I hope you're happy with yourself. You just scarred innocent, young children. Oh, and you RUINED PAW Patrol. PAW Patrol is still airing, but like said, it just isn't the same without Chase and Marshall. But, of course they won't see this because they were never heard from since this video came into this world. Their whereabouts are uncertain to this day. Please share this message please. Repost this on Tumblr or Twitter, Skype this with your friends! Just get the word out, and find the people responsible for Chase and Marshall's deaths. Nobody should get away with killing anyone, especially two brave PAW Patrol members. May they rest in peace. The video ends with the two people chopping up Chase and Marshall's corpses, placing their bloody remains in a package box. P.S.: Ryder and the other pups got the package the other day. What was their initial reaction? Scarred for life! Chase and Marshall's remains: just their limbs, tail, legs, and paws sent to the PAW Patrol. Do these people despise them? How could they? They help their community when needed! P.P.S. The Police has called off the search. The people responsible for killing Chase and Marshall were never found. ChaseMarshall.wmv had been removed, but it has been reuploaded and locked, so it can never be removed again. This video could be found on the PAW Patrol Wiki in the Videos section, but the ones with a keen sense of sight can find it and watch it. I'll leave you with these words: please protect Zuma, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, and Everest! They could be next!